


plot to use the former love

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, ikem is used by ozai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: What if Ozai had  eliminated Ikem sooner.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	plot to use the former love

Hira'a:

She had finally got the lead part in the play 'Love Amongst Dragons,' she wanted to tell her boyfriend who was the lead actor. She sneaked up to him wearing the water dragon mask and roared at him, she didn't know on that day she be preposed to be her childhood friend, she had no idea on that day she'd be preposed to by another man. 

He was strong and powerful, no one couldn't deny someone of the Royal Family. She didn't fight, she went without a word, she sat in the royal carriage along side the man who would be her husband, a stranger, but a voice caught her attention. 

She sat awkward as she could hear his words and knew he would not let her go without a fight, he fought the guards to try get her back. 

It had to stop, the fighting, the pointlessness, there was no fighting this. 

“Please call off those guards.” she began timid

She looked out the window concerned.

“I swear he is my childhood friend, he is just upset and confused I'll get him to leave us be, so please. My love please do this for me.” she begged upset 

She looked back to the man who seemed taken aback but annoyed and give a small bow as got up and left the carriage, Ozai knew she was lying, he had heard the common man's words, he helped the woman out the carriage as she ran to the man. 

He looked at one of the guard who been knocked over by the none- bender disgusted but guested to him to come forward. He eyes the two people in front of him as he began talking to the guard, he could see the woman's remorse and she looked to him for a moment.

“Wait until we leave and capture that man, take him to the prison. I have use for him, but I want him out the way in a secure place.” Ozai commended lowly

The guard bowed as the young woman came back with a small bow, he helped her back into the carriage. The young woman had seen the tears from her now former boyfriend, she didn't look out the window any more she put entire focus on not weeping in the carriage, she did not see the guard fall back, she had no idea the guard pulled down her former boyfriend down and tie him up.

…

Ikem sat in the prison, how much time had passed since he'd been dragged to this cold drank place, food was giving once a day, as was tea, they wanted him alive and even as he tried not to eat, tired to starve himself, he was forced to eat. He wanted to die, he didn't want to live without his true love, he didn't want to live knowing she was being violated by the nation's Prince. He was weak and tired, his thought and nightmares consumed by the images of his true love screaming in pain. 

A day came when the door to his prison opened, he thought it was the guard with his food but he was wrong, he saw the Fire Bending as the youngest Prince sat silent, a guard put a tea pot and a cup down. The Prince sat before him popper yet coldly without much expression on his face, Ikem moved to the bars in anger as he held them with vile hate in his eyes. 

“You!” The young man yelled in hate 

The prince smirked at him unthreatened by him, he waved his hand as fire appeared.

“Now, now settle down, the only reason I let you live was because I have use for you.” the Prince said coldly

Ikem held the bars in anger, he looked to him with hate, the man who stole away his true love sat in front of him without fear or care.

“Use?” Ikem asked in anger 

“Yes I have a use for you, I am not ignorant, I know you aren't simply my little wife's childhood's friend, but for her I fain ignorance.” He began slyly “Your an actor like her so your going to play a little part for me.” 

“Why would I do anything for you?” Ikem asked hateful “You who took away my true love?”

“I thought you might say that, you said it yourself I have your true love don't I?” he questioned slyly“Yes she is my wife now and I can do whatever I want with her, I could take her tonight by force within our bed, I could break her little delicate fingers, I could burn her so deeply that it would scar her for life. Do you desire that? After all if you refuse me then it will be her that will pay the price.” 

The Prince watched the man calm down as his words sank in, he stared at the Prince defeated, he didn't want his true love to be hurt and Ozai smirked a bit.

“Don't hurt her, if I help you won't hurt her right?” Ikem asked defeated 

Ozai had never planned on hurting his wife, it was a threat to manipulate this man into doing what he wanted, lies and manipulation always got him what he wanted in with the weak minded.

“You have my word she will be safe, You will travel to Ember Island, you will be taken by a woman who is strong and will keep you in line, you are to go to the Ember Island play house. I will make sure you have the role of the lead actor in that stupid play you both like so much. This is what you will do from there....”

Ikem took in his words of the Prince's plan, he felt horrified by the plan, but what could he do, if he refused his true love would pay the Price. 

He agreed to the plan and the Prince left, him be, there was more to the plan then what Ozai give, the woman he was going to have travel with that commoner before him was an assassin. Ozai would rid the world of the peasant once he was done with him.  
…

He returned to his room seeing the young Princess sat reading, her nose was always in the book, she looked up as she heard him come in, she smiled at him awkward as she closed her book.

“Welcome back, my husband.” she welcomed sweetly 

He grumbled a bit but walked close to her, they had courted and been married quickly, they were still learning to be around each other, truthfully he hadn't even consummated the marriage with her, as on their wedding night she was to nervous, maybe consumed by thought of that peasant and what could have been and truthfully he was binding his time to take her as his own.  
He lifted her chin a bit as she give a awkward smile.

“I have made the last arrangements for our honeymoon to Ember Island.” He explained “I have it all planed out for us.” 

“I looked forward to it, although travelling on a boat will be an new experience.”

He chuckled as he let go of her chin, she was trying her best with her new husband, yet they lay in the same bed at night without touching, she thought he would of taken her virginity on their wedding night but he'd withdrawing and retrained himself. She had questioned it and he called her out, he knew all about her past love and that Ikem wasn't her childhood friend, he said he could see in her eyes she did not desire him and thus would make her wait until she wanted him.

He give her space, she did want to be a good wife and that would mean giving herself over to him, maybe on their honeymoon maybe then...

She yawned a bit as it was late, she had minimal duties as the Princess at the moment, Ozai had explained over time she would do more and more with him, this was just her settling in period.

“Did your day go well, the servants said you've ben trying to get information out of a Earth Kingdom prisoner today.” Ursa asked gently 

Ozai smiled darkly, it was good the servants lied like he had told them to, it was his cover for going to the prison after all. 

“I made progress today and broke him, he give me some vital information that I will pass onto my brother in my next letter.”

It was a false letter off course he would pretend to send it and burn it later. 

“Although that will be last of my duties for awhile, I fully intend to enjoy our honeymoon.”

The war was something she rarely thought about, she didn't keep it in mind, but she smiled softy as she lay back into the bed.

“That is good, I'm sure your brother will be pleased.”

She had never met Iroh but knew she knew Ozai did not like his bother, but she stretched out tired, she knew there was no point in staying awake, Ozai did his own thing and she had giving up on staying up and waiting upon Ozai to touch her.

She did and didn't want him, she knew it was her duty to give her body to her husband as his wife, but Ozai wasn't the one she had wanted to give her body to. She went to get changed, she returned and got into bed and blew out her lantern, she caught him working at his desk, it didn't bother her as much as it had once did. Ozai looked up from his desk as his wife settled into bed, he saw her look to him as she got comfy and closed her eyes. Part of him desired to make her his, but he wanted to enact his plan first, break her from the spell that commoner had her under still and then and then she would be his.

…  
Ember Island was a beautiful place, although their Royal beach house way away from the main island they still did things within the main parts of the isand.

“Are you really taken me to a play tomorrow night? “ the young princess asked

“Off course I have the evening planed out, that play 'Love Amongst Dragons' a dinner of Lobster-Crab.”

She was eager to try Lobster-crab but even more eager to see the play.

“I didn't think you'd enjoy a play or want to take me to that one.” 

She watched him as he laughed lightly at her with a cold smirk to his face, she felt him moved her hair back as they enjoyed an evening stroll in the beach.

“Why should I not indulge you?” He questioned amused 

She reached out to his hand a little grateful, he was trying is best to be good to her, she had no idea what he had planned for the play, but she just enjoyed the walk on the beach under the stars and he bright moon.

…

Ursa felt frustrated in the morning as she woke, even after soft walk, even though she tried to ignite the passion she now craved from him, this whole honeymoon so far had been filled with romance as if he was truly woe her, win her over, she kissed him but he still shakes his head as he pushed his finger to her lip amused.

“Not yet.”

The words echoed in her head as she took and early morning stroll to the sea and enjoyed the sensation of coldness on her toes and feet as she held her beach skirt up. 

It was like her husband was playing a game with her, she didn't know what it was, but she she ignored it as she was eager to to the play in the evening. Ursa watched people looked to them as the royal couple enter the play house, they were taken to the royal box by an usher with two guards behind them, they stood outside of the box. Ursa was used to guards, she knew even with all the power Ozai held a Prince must be accompanied by a guards encase of an by an enemy attack, not like anyone in their nation would attack them.

The play started at last and even if Ozai sat almost uninterested in the play ,after all he had only came to please her, he noticed her perplexed look as the male actor came on stage, his interest peeked as his planned kicked in. He stroked his wife's hand, she tilts her head a bit as she give him a curious look with wide soft eyes.

“After the play.. may I go backstage? There is something I need to confirm.”  
“Hmm I will arrange it so you can go there.” Ozai offered lightly 

She knew what had caught her attention but he had a ruse set up to break her heart, break her free of her attachment to that other man. 

The play ended and he held her hand as he arrange to get her backstage, she walked forward as Ozai talked to the theatre owner about improving the royal box. Ursa found the lead actor, she had recognised his voice. Yet before she could talk, he took off his mask and looked toward another woman ingoing her, had he even seen her? Yet the woman hugged Ikem and kissed him, Ursa stood shocked hiding away now as she watched on a bit.

“That was amazing my love.” she called out

“Yes my dear, soon enough we can get married and live our life in peace.”

He had said the same to her, they had planned to act together and live together so happily and now he said those things to another woman.

“I love you so much.” Ikem said to the woman

Ursa back away with tears in her eyes, she had tried to move on from him but part of him had still loved him, yet now she felt her heart shatter. He had moved on he was going to get married and that woman had the same ring he had offered her, had Ikem lied to her? Had he ever loved her? She moved to her husband now whom notice her watery eyes. 

“Can .. Can we go please.” she asked upset

She needed to be away, she needed to leave and get some air. 

“Wait for me outside I need a moment.” Ozai ordered offered

Ursa nodded as she chocked a bit as she left his side and went outside to cry, Ozai looked back away from the theatre owner.

“I owe you for letting me pull off this ruse, you'll have your money though.” 

Ozai had bribed the theatre owner moths ago to pull off his ruse, he had been planning all if this and it had gone like clockwork.

“You can put your normal lead actor back into his role.” Ozai added

Ozai moved to the woman he had hired to interact with the common man, he whispered into her ear and then watched as the woman pulled the commoner off. Ozai would never have to worry about him again and if Ursa asked he would say he eloped with the woman. 

The hush money was handed out as Ozai joined his wife outside and took her away from the area, that way he could not see the assassin woman taken Ikem away to his fate.

Ursa had cried already but tried not to cry again as Ozai walked with her, she was filled with dread, yet she was married she should move on too like Ikem had. After all he so easily said he loved another woman and that hurt her.

“Can we not go out tonight?” she asked upset “I don't feel like it now?”

“ As you wish, We will go out tomorrow instead” 

He knew why she was upset, knew why she was trying not to cry. His little plot was working, now to secure it, then he could make her his own.

“We shall return to the beach house then.” Ozai offered 

They did indeed return to the beach house and Ozai took her to the beach and walked with her as he gripped his hand upset.   
…

Miles away a scream is not heard as fire appeared no one was around as the woman tied up the now skeleton body with rocks and buried with at sea never to be seen or rise again.  
The woman had done her job now.

..  
Ursa touched the face of her husband on the beach.

“I am sorry for the way I've been acting, Ive been so foolish.”

He tried to hide his satisfaction at her words, yet her stroked her hand gently.

“I hung onto something I should not have, I will give myself you fully.” She said lowly

Ursa wanted him more and more in this moment, she wanted to his wife officially, She knew it wasn't healthy what she was doing, but he leant in and kissed her on the beach a bit.

“Then let me oblige myself to you even more.” 

He lead her to the house, finally she was given up on her past love to giving into him, his had worked. He undid her robes in there room and she blushed to him as he kissed her deeply.

Ursa knew this was her husband and she should embrace him as such, she had waited for so long for him to embrace her as his wife. She lay on the bed now as she looked up to her husband, she moaned to him, moaned out his name, the nervousness was gone it didn't even hurt as he moved within her. 

She lay within his arms, she had wanted that moment with someone who claimed to love her, yet that had seemed to be a lie, she closed her eyes after the blissful night. Yet Ozai woke leaving her in the bed, he walked out the house as the assassin met him, he give her the money he owed for her good work and returned to the beach house. His new wife none the wiser to his misdeeds.


End file.
